Gay Officer In Uniform
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: Sometimes, it pays to be bad. *Smirk* GrimmXIchi! R


_**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Bleach! Very tragic indeed! Oh well, we'll all move on!...Eventually..._

_This is my first attempt at a Bleach story so yeah sorry if I did anything wrong! I'll get better with practice! ^^_

* * *

The rain fell down steadily flattening his naturally spiky orange locks. Ichigo knew that he had surely done it this time. How he always managed to allow a certain stupid red head called Renji to get him into sticky situations like this would forever remain a mystery to the carrot head. His current situation being him getting arrested by the hardest and toughest police officer in Karakura Town, perhaps even the whole Nation. Grimmjow Jaggerjack was feared by the worst criminals, the blue haired police man was feared even by his fellow officers; in fact he was so terrifying that the police chief gave him his personal office on the out skirts of town with a private cell in the small room where local citizens said he tortured the criminals that stupidly allowed themselves to be caught by him.

Ichigo was being led into the flashing police auto-mobile as his capturer held his hands firmly behind his back. He would surely kill Renji for getting him into such a deadly situation. He thought back on how he had been roped into the red head's stupid plan anyway.

Flashback.

"Come on man; don't tell me the great Kurosaki Ichigo is scared to spray paint a few trees on the out skirt of town; who knew you were such a coward?" A certain red head asked mockingly at his friend knowing that the carrot head never subjected himself to cowardice.

"Shut up Renji. I'm not scared…" He looked deathly serious at the red head who smirked at him like he knew he already won this verbal battle.

"Then why don't you want to do it? Scared of the dark?" Renji proceeded to intimidate his friend by imitating a scared chicken; badly Ichigo might add. "Pa ka ka ka ka ka ka ka chicken… pa ka ka ka!" The red head was not going to pass up an opportunity to completely humiliate his friend in front of their friends.

"How shameful, I raised a coward of a son!" Ichigo's dad peeked his head into the garden through the kitchen door as he listened to the conversation his son was having. Normal dads would scold their sons for even considering acting out such a heinous crime. Not Ichigo's dad however; he wanted his son to express all his youthful spirit in the most expressive of ways. All of a sudden appearing by the door, Ichigo dropped kicked his dad sending the older man flying into the opposite wall using his brute strength. Glaring at his dad and redhead who was supposed to be his friend, he cursed out his colourful vocabulary before accepting defeat and hearing out his friend's plan. He just knew he was going to regret being born into such a retarded environment.

End flashback.

The carrot head must have been thinking for a while because when he came back to reality, he was being pushed into the cold cell by the one and only Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Gulping he allowed the man to undo his handcuffs as he settled himself on the bottom half of the bunk bed in the dimly lit cell. Ichigo looked at the man's physique blushing when the man undid his first three buttons exposing creamy smooth flesh underneath. 'Damn…he's freaking hot!' Ichigo thought in his head before tearing his gaze from the frowning man in favour of staring at the floor. It was an already known fact that the young male had a preference of male lovers over female. He remembered his dad sulking in the house for an entire week exclaiming to the world that he had risen a 'cowardly, beta son who had less chance of becoming the alpha one in the relationship less than his two daughters; beta being the person to submit themselves to their lover.

"What's your name?" The officer asked looking at his prisoner who was still trying to create a whole into the floor.

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo." The carrot head muttered underneath his breath.

"Do you know that what you and your friends did was vandalism on the highest degree Ichigo?" The police officer said as he sat down comfortably on his leather spinning chair. Ichigo laid his head down in defeat glaring at the floor hoping to magically set the concrete on fire. He couldn't help but think how delicious the man would sound saying his name with pleasure written all over his face.

"I asked you a question." The horrifying police man said as he looked sternly at Ichigo. Not wanting to deny this man anything he asked off him, Ichigo nodded his head, too scared to actually use the wonderful gift of speech.

"Then why did you do it?" The blue haired man continued to interrogate as he gracefully got up from his chair and walked towards the cell smirking for some unknown reason at the orange haired male.

"Because I have evil friends who love to watch me suffer. I didn't even want to do the pointless thing but then my dad had to be an asshole and corrupt my innocent mind." Ichigo replied finally looking up to meet the officer's eyes. Cyan blue clashed with honey brown and Ichigo shrank back in fear at the sheer intensity of the man's gaze.

"So your mind had already been corrupted now has it?" The man asked walking into the cell smirking all the while and never breaking eye contact with the younger male. Ichigo gulped as the man came closer.

"You've heard rumours about me haven't you? How I've tortured men in this very cell?" The carrot head gulped again at the unexpected question. He didn't not like where this was going. No sir he did not. Too scared to once again use the gift of speech, he nodded his head stupidly, almost pulling it clear of his shoulder. Officer Grimmjow smirked at the power he held over the male before him.

"I assure you they're all true to a certain extent. Do you want to know how I torture them?" The man asked watching the younger boy desperately shake his head in the negative.

"That's a shame…But I plan on showing you anyway." The man replied smugly leaning closer and closer to the carrot head. He did the most unexpected thing as he pressed his lips against Ichigo's shaking ones. They sat there awkwardly as their lips remained connected. Ichigo's eyes were wide as he looked at the man who was kissing him. Grimmjow scowled at the unresponsiveness; snaking his hand underneath Ichigo's shirt, he pinched cold pink nipples earning a gasp from the younger male. He used the opportunity to slide his tongue into his captive's warm cavern, happy when said male relaxed a little and started to kiss back. They pulled apart gasping for air as Ichigo looked with confused eyes at the man who held him captive. The police officer just shrugged and started undressing him leaving him only in his boxers. Ichigo started feeling himself get hard and he looked down to find a large tent standing proud in the confinements of his boxers.

"A little too excited aren't we after just a little kiss, I plan to do a lot more with you." Grimmjow breathed seductively as he trailed butterfly kissed down a smooth and slightly tanned torso. Ichigo tried to pry the officer of his clothes by tugging the man's shirt down. The officer decided to give his captive a little show as he stood by the cell undressing himself at a torturously slow pace. He unbuttoned each button individually swirling his fingers suggestively as he had done earlier to Ichigo's now very perked nipples. He loosened his belt and let his trousers fall. Both men now stood half naked their boxers being the final piece of clothing that protected them from complete nudity. Ichigo stared in awe as the delicious looking body was revealed to him. Grimmjow smirked in satisfaction as he watched the younger's males features change from amazed to curious to anxious then back to amazed. The Officer walked out of the cell coming back seconds later with the handcuffs that had once held Ichigo captive in their steel grip. The orange haired male looked questioningly at the officer who just smiled a sly smile in his direction. The blue haired man grabbed the cuffs and cuffed his captive to the steel bars of the top bunk. Stepping back to admire his work, he traced his fingers lightly around the hem of Ichigo's boxers before pulling down the annoying piece of clothing that prevented him from claiming his prize. Ichigo moaned as his penis sprang free, the cold cell air coming in contact with the hardened member. The chill soon disappeared at his captor took in his length immediately deep throating him.

"A-ah f-feels so g-good!" Ichigo couldn't stop the moans that escaped his lips as he was being pleasured by the man he feared most. He could practically feel Grimmjow's smirk on his hard on. The blue haired male swirled his tongue around the tip humming slightly sending vibrations of pleasure through out Ichigo's body before proceeding to flick his tongue in between the slit. Ichigo fisted his hands into vibrant blue locks thrusting his pulsing dick into Grimmjow's mouth. Moments later he came screaming Grimmjow's name as he shot his load into the officer's mouth. Said officer swallowed every last drop of the salty creamy substance licking the trail that escaped out of the corner of his mouth seductively.

"Mmm delicious." The officer smirked giving Ichigo another lustful kiss. The older male proceeded to take his boxers off watching the pre cum that oozed freely from his slit. He leaned over Ichigo's smaller frame shoving three fingers into the boy's mouth. Already having a lot of experience with 'man sex,' Ichigo swirled his tongue around the long slender digits coaxing them nice and wet with his saliva. He nipped slightly on the fingers loving the slight groan that escaped the officer's lips. The police officer became unbearably aroused and detached his fingers from Ichigo's mouth who whined in protest. Ichigo's body immediately tensed when he felt an intruding finger enter his tight passage. His clamped his eyes shot not wanting to give into the uncomfortable feeling.

"Relax a bit; it's only going to hurt for a little while."Ichigo tried to comply with the officer's command but he however desperately tried to muffle a scream when he felt another curiously intruding finger force its way into his entrance stretching his walls, failing miserably as he shook under Grimmjow's touch. Grimmjow made a scissoring motion stretching Ichigo's entrance further. Wanting to relieve the boy from the pain he was sure to be feeling, Grimmjow leached himself to the boy's neck biting, nibbling and sucking the tender flesh distracting Ichigo from the pain in his rear as he added a third and final finger. His thrusts started to go deeper and he angled his fingers differentl,y satisfied when he heard Ichigo's screams of pleasure after he hit the boy's sweet spot.

He brought his length to Ichigo's entrance, retreating when he heard a startled gasp from the younger male. He gave him a questioning look before Ichigo opened his mouth.

"Oh my God, that thing is huge." Ichigo stared in awe which caused the blue haired officer to smirk at his wondrous look.

"Yes it is. I named it Espada. Espada is going to be seethed deep within you as soon as you stop staring." Grimmjow laughed out loud at the look of horror that passed Ichigo's features.

"You're putting your Espada inside me. Dude that thing is a lethal weapon; you could cause some serious damage with that!" Ichigo breathed out not wanting to believe that thing was going to fit inside him. Grimmjow scoffed at him.

"What did you think the torture part was? The sex? That of course can't be it because you seem to be enjoying everything up to now." Ichigo looked in disbelief; he was going to be ripped apart. He slowly relaxed all his muscles when he felt Grimmjow position himself once more at his rear.

"Easy Espada!" Grimmjow told himself as he inched deeper and deeper within the carrot head, the heat immediately enveloping him. Once seethed deep within the boy, he leant down and lapped up the tears that slid down the young male's cheeks. He started moving when Ichigo knotted his legs around his waist pushing him in deeper. They both moaned at the contact.

Grimmjow set his pace with slow shallow thrusts allowing Ichigo to adjust to his monstrous size.

"A-ah shit Ichigo, so fucking t-tight!" Grimmjow commented as he started to thrust faster into Ichigo.

"A-ah f-fuck…Right there Grimm, d-do that again!" Ichigo was beyond trashing around as all the pain subsided and pleasure took its place when Grimmjow struck his prostate. Hard.

"Call me officer when I give you pleasure!" The blue haired man commanded smiling when Ichigo complied and started screaming out "Officer Jaggerjack" over and over again for the heavens to hear.

Grimmjow pounded repeatedly harder and faster with each thrust into Ichigo causing both males to moan in complete ecstasy. Their bodies glistened with sweat as the dimly lit light shone on their bodies.

Both males could feel their orgasms building up in the pit of their stomachs. The blue eyed alpha grabbed Ichigo's weeping cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. They didn't last long as Ichigo came all over the older man's hand and his stomach screaming "Officer Jaggerjack!" Feeling the younger male's wall clamp down around him, Grimmjow was good for another three thrusts before releasing his seeds deep inside Ichigo's ass, riding out his orgasm in utter bliss. He pulled out, a trail of semen dripping out of the carrot head's rear end.

The officer grabbed his discarded clothes and made to leave the cell when Ichigo called him back.

"What about me? Aren't you going to loosen these cuffs?" He asked thinking the man had already forgotten all about him.

"Well NO! That's also part of the punishment!" Grimmjow replied back smugly. Sighing Ichigo curled himself into a ball to preserve some warmth when Grimmjow threw a blanket over him.

"Maybe I should commit some other crime to society?" Ichigo commented tiredly as he snuggled into the warmth of the blanket.

"Haha just make sure I'm the one to catch your tight ass." Grimmjow answered before sitting back on his leather chair resting his head on the untidy table.

::

Two weeks later…

"Come on Renji, let's jump half naked in the fountain on the out skirts of town?" Ichigo asked his friend as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden Kurosaki? You'd think you'd be mortified after being busted by Grimmjow Jaggerjack but you only seem to want to do troublesome things now!" Renji commented looking at the boy incredulously. He must have been pretty brave to be able to come out of Officer Grimmjow Jaggerjack's cell without any need of counselling. Ichigo smiled at his friend! 'If only you knew…Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!' Ichigo held a mischievous smirk on his face causing the red head to back away slightly. Ever since he was allowed to go home, he had thought about a possible threesome with the redhead and Officer Grimmy. 'Damn he'd kill me if he knew I referred to him as Grimmy!'

'This is going to be fun!' With a content smile on his face, Ichigo linked his arm with his friend leading him towards the out skirts of town.

'Let the party begin!'

* * *

_Okay I'm kind of really tired right now so I'm sure there are a lot of grammatical, spelling and vocabular errors hiding in almost every sentence, in all honesty, I hope it's still readable and understandable because if I have to proof read it one more time, I'll eat my monitor! (Seriously! xD) I don't actually know what to think of this story...  
Oh well...Review please if you have any ideas or tips on how I can improve or just want to insult me on grammatical and spelling errors that you discovered. Yup I really need a BETA reader lol! ^^ (Those people have talent I swear! We should appreciate them so much more!)  
Anyways I'm currently too tired to have a little rant; so I leave you all with this!  
Thanks for actually finishing reading this and well Ja~  
Read and Review if you feel like it! [=  
Pirate! =/3 x_


End file.
